Une Dernière Fois
by Roxane Sanka Malfoy
Summary: Dernière bataille vu par moi et surtout par... Evocation de Threesome trés leger, Yaoi, Angst...


« « « « « « « « . » » » » » » »

_**Fin  
**_

« « « « « « « « . » » » » » » »

**  
Rating** : T, pour l'évocation d'un Treesome !  
**Pairing** : Où est le suspense si je vous le dis maintenant ??  
**Disclamer** : Rien n'est à moi, sauf mes persos, et le Silved…  
**NdMoUa** : Je reviens à mes premiers amours... donc cette fict est à placer, comme celles que j'ai écritent sous le pseudo de SheenaBlack, sous le signe de la tristesse, des sentiments, et de la Guerre!! J'espère que ce One Shot vous plaira!!

**Résumé** : Malgré la peur qui nous tenaille, nous restons droits et fiers. En première ligne. _Les premiers à mourir…_

« « « « « « « « . » » » » » » »  
« « « « « « « « . » » » » » » »

- Ça va commencer !

Tu prends ma main et plonge ton regard noir dans le mien. J'essaye de te sourire mais je n'y arrive pas, seul un gémissement de détresse m'échappe.  
Comment avons-nous pu en arriver là ?  
Malgré la peur qui nous tenaille, nous restons droits et fiers. En première ligne. _Les premiers à mourir…_  
Nous sommes ni connus, ni important -_sauf pour ceux qui nous aiment_- dans le monde sorcier. Nous sommes juste les meilleurs de notre promotion. _Année 1998, une année qui a du potentiel…_- !  
A ta gauche se tien le Héros, celui qui nous sauvera tous. _Ou qui nous perdra tous…_ Il se tient encore plus droit, plus fier que les autres. Le vent rabat sur son regard d'émeraude ses mèches trop longues. Il semble si calme, si serein, trop serein. Seulement je sais que ce n'est qu'un masque, pour l'ennemi. _Pour ses amis…_ Il nous l'a dit hier soir, quand nous étions serrés les uns contre les autres dans notre grand lit, attendant l'aube. _Elle sera rouge !_  
Un sourire amer se peint sur mes lèvres trop pâles au souvenir de l'annonce de notre amour. Si peu ont compris, si peu on acceptés. Si peu respecté...  
Mes parents m'ont tourner le dos, moi leur fille chérie, leur fille prodige. _Tu n'es pas normale !_  
Toi, le problème ne se posait même pas. Tu ne les as pas vu depuis si longtemps. Un fils de Mangemort à Gryffindor, ça fait mauvais genre, et puis gay en plus. _On devrait tuer les gens comme toi !_  
Et puis il y a les amis d'Harry. Ron qui a eut du mal à y croire, à accepter, mais qui s'y fait petit à petit. Ce sourire si tendre quand il nous regarde me donne toujours envie de l'embrasser. Hermione qui n'a pas réussit à accepter, à comprendre. _Monstre_. Elle a fuit le monde magique, pour mettre en lieu sur ceux qu'elle aime. _Il n'y a pas de lieu qui Lui soit hors d'atteinte… J'en créerai un, alors!_ **Pauvre, pauvre folle**_._ Il y a aussi eut Dumbledore, qui a simplement accueillit la nouvelle avec un de ses éternels sourire pleins de dents et de malice ! _Je suis heureux pour vous, soyez le vous aussi. Un bonbon au citron ?_ **Paix à son âme.** Et puis il y a les pires, ceux qui font comme si ils ne savaient rien, comme si nous étions ''normaux'' en nous présentant des gens -_Je suis sûr qu'il va te plaire!-_ comme si nous étions pas le triangle Slived. _Un nom ? Oui. Avait répondu Harry. Slived. Avait proposé Ezechiel. Red and Silver, ça le fait, non ? Trois sourires, un accord…_ Deux Gryffindors, une Slytherin : Harry Potter, le Survivant, Ezechiel McNair, le fils de Mangemort, et Arkane Prince, la cousine du terrible Snape…

Ta main qui se ressert sur la mienne me fait sortir de mes pensées. Je tourne mon visage vers le tien et vois des larmes couler sur tes joues brunes. Je sais que tu ne prononceras aucun mot -_Je n'aime pas parler !_- et que ces larmes son un adieu… au cas où… juste au cas où on ne reviendrait pas. Harry se tourne vers nous et nous dit qu'il nous aime, je m'entend répondre puis nos regards se reportent sur le futur champ de bataille. _Champ de ruines…_  
Un cri retentit suivit d'un rayon vert. _La Bataille commence.  
_  
Les Mangemorts se ruent sur nous en courant, faisant fi de notre immobilité. Quand ils arrivent à la distance fixée, d'un mot, Harry déclanche tous les sorts qu'ils avaient mis en suspend dans l'air. Des explosions éclatent de partout et une fumée épaisse nous empêche de voir devant nous. Des sorts murmurés et on y voit de nouveau. Nous levons nos baguettes et rejoignons les Mangemorts.

Tout ce dont je me souviens après n'est que cris, sang, rires sardoniques, douleurs, et du vert. Du vert partout, se mêlant au rouge. _Sang._

J'aurai du mourir ce jour là mais le sort qui m'était destiné ne m'a jamais atteint. Quand j'ai baisé les yeux, j'ai vu Hermione. Magnifique dans sa douleur. Ses longs cheveux acajous étalés autour de son si joli visage. Cette femme que j'avais admirée et qui m'avait tant déçue. Je me suis penché vers elle et tout ce que j'ai pu saisir, entre ses gémissements, était qu'elle me demandait « pardon ». Pardon, pour ne pas avoir su comprendre et ne toujours pas comprendre. Pardon, pour m'avoir déçue. Pardon pour ne pas avoir le temps de mériter ce pardon. Pardon pour tout. Tout simplement. Je crois que je lui aie dit que je lui pardonnais et que c'est pour cela qu'elle a sourit en fermant doucement les yeux. Je n'ai pas pleurée. J'aurai tout le temps après la Bataille. _Si je survie…_ Au contraire, je me suis jetée à corps perdu dans la Bataille.  
Je me souviens, également, avoir vu un cercle se former, et m'en être approchée. Au centre, face à face, se trouvaient Harry et Voldemort. Et de l'autre côté du cercle, avec cet air tellement triste au visage, se tenait Ezechiel les yeux rivés sur le futur combat.  
Je ne me souviens plus du combat de Harry et de Voldemort, seulement je sais que nous avons tous les trois perdu connaissance en même temps, Harry, Ezechiel et moi.

Je me suis réveillée deux semaines plus tard. J'ai appris qu'Harry et Ezechiel allaient bien mais qu'ils dormaient toujours. J'ai aussi appris que j'aurai du mourir, mais qu'on m'avait sauvé, une nouvelle fois. _Encore..._ Voldemort voulait emporter quelqu'un avec lui dans la mort et ça aurait du être moi, seulement le sort à ricoché sur un bouclier qui m'entourait et s'est dirigé tout droit vers un Mangemort : Draco Malfoy. Le créateur de ce même bouclier. Mon meilleur amir. _Une rose blanche déposée sur une tombe, une amitié plus forte que la mort…_

**« « « « « « « « . » » » » » » »  
**

Finalement notre monde se reconstruit peu à peu, et je pense souvent à ceux qui ont donné leurs vies pour moi. Pour nous. Et même 30 ans après, il restent des cicatrises qui ne guériront jamais… mais j'avance... on avance tous, tous ceux qui sont restés, parce qu'on leur doit bien ça. Parce que sans eux, ça aurait pu être nous...

« « « « « « « « . » » » » » » »

- Mam !

Arkane releva la tête et posa son regard prune sur sa fille aînée, Aïlita. La jeune fille se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte. Elle portait une robe d'été fine de couleur noir qui mettait en valeur la peau pâle et les cheveux argentés qu'elle avait héritée de son père. Une tête, aux longs cheveux noirs coiffés en une multitude de petites tresses, apparue au dessus de son épaule et Arkane sourit en reconnaissant Neve, sa deuxième fille.

- Tu pleures ! remarqua celle-ci en fronçant les sourcils.  
- Ce n'est rien, mon ange. Ne t'inquiètes pas et dis mois plutôt ce que tu voulais Aïlita ?  
- Hanel et Wairua veulent faire une partie de Quidditch. Tu viens voir ?  
- J'arrive.

Arkane ferma le cahier, clôturant définitivement une étape de sa vie, sans pour autant l'oublier. Elle caressa doucement la couverture de cuir noir aux reflets pourpre avant de se lever et de rejoindre sa famille…

« « « « « « « « . » » » » » » »  
« « « « « « « « . » » » » » » »

Dans cet OS, c'est Hermione, la ''méchante'' parce que j'en avais simplement marre de toujours voir Ron en homophobe butté... donc c'est sur Hermione que c''est retombé mais je tiens à dire que c'est pas pour autant que je n'aime pas 'Mione. J'avoue que c'est pas un de mes persos préférés (_je les préfére grands, bruns, ténébreux, et sarcastique, ex-tolard, ou blond platine avec une canne/baguette..._) mais je l'aime bien quand même.  
Bref, j'espère que vous avez aimé ce petit OS sans prétention, écrit pendant l'une de mes heures de perme (_trop nombreuses..._) et que vous me laisserez votre avis. Je m'excuse aussi à l'avance pour les hypothétiques (_hypothétiques..? D'accord !_)... Pour les fautes d'orthographes que vous êtes sûrs de trouver.  
KisSes…  
_Edit (23.04.08): J'ai ajouté quelques petits par-ci par-là, rien de bien méchant, mais j'en avais envie. Et j'ai aussi corrigé deux/trois fautes (même si je suis sûre qu'il en reste...)._

… _Sanka …_


End file.
